We Need To Talk
by LycoX
Summary: In the aftermath of meeting Elias Stilinski and the party at his house, Scott realizes a serious talk is needed with Sheriff Stilinski and Natalie Martin.


**We Need**

 **To Talk**

 **Disclaimer: Inspired by scenes with the Sheriff and Natalie not being all that helpful in whatever way. Is also a sequel to 'Contemplative But Worn Out' and I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

The following day after meeting Elias Stilinski and cleaning up the aftermath of a party gone wrong at his house, which hadn't exactly been what he was going for in keeping Gwen safe, but he had to give Liam credit for having the idea to begin with. But now that pretty much everyone present at that party had seen one of the Ghost Riders, that just meant the stakes had been upped even more in keeping them and everybody else in town safe. Kira included since she'd been with Liam and the others while he, Lydia, and Malia had gone off to see the Sheriff's dad. Which had not been all that pleasant of a time if he was being honest. Despite his worries about Kira being taken by the Ghost Riders, she did her best to keep him from being far too worried on it as it would do him and his health no good. Kira also promised him she'd put up one Hell of a fight before they took her before effectively taking his mind off things by kissing him soundly with some pleasant results in the aftermath.

Among those results being a damn good massage from her that helped relax him enough to fall asleep with her halfway on top of his back. Attempting to warn Mrs. Martin about the whole thing hadn't done any good either when he showed up to talk to her during school hours. Lydia's mother firmly believing that the school was a safe zone and that they had nothing to worry about. Making Scott unsure as to who was worse about having trouble accepting the Supernatural being real, Lydia's mom or the Sheriff and it wasn't doing any good at all that they kept on doing it. As it only got in the way of getting anywhere. Yeah, he could get why the man didn't want people knowing about his father's condition, but information, no matter what it might be, could always still be beneficial in helping save lives and stopping the latest threat. The Pack was in full on agreement about a talk needing to be had with the Sheriff and Mrs. Martin. Though Noshiko was of the opinion the man needed a good slap to the face.

She was still none too happy with him in relation to Kira and the dead Chimera that had been found on Scott's kitchen table and his need at the time to follow the rules after Melissa had shown the body to him. As it could have caused them issues in both their personal and professional lives that they didn't need to deal with. The fact he never even so much as apologized rankled the woman considerably while Ken just wanted to leave the whole thing behind him and focus on the present and future. Even if it did bother him as well. And once school was out and his shift at the Animal Clinic was over with, Scott called the two adults to his house and told them it was important. Course it helped that Lydia didn't give her mom much of a choice about not going as the woman felt that whatever he needed to speak with her about could wait til the next day at school. But go she did thanks to Lydia and when she saw that Kira was there, Natalie couldn't help but wonder if Scott wanted their input on how best to approach her parents about a marriage proposal. And even said something about it.

Leaving the two to gape in shock and for the Sheriff to look at her in surprise himself. "Oh! No! That's… That's not it all!" Got out Kira with Scott nodding in firm agreement.

"Y-Yeah, I love Kira but I know we're too young for that right now. Even if we've both seen and done things more then most kids our age." Muttered Scott with the last bit and getting a squeeze of the hand from Kira in support.

And while they weren't ready just yet, Kira had a hope within her that they would be in the future. Especially once they'd gotten College taken care of, though she certainly wouldn't tell him no if he proposed during their College years… Their responses made the two adults rather confused, if somewhat relieved on Natalie's part as she'd married young where Lydia's father was concerned and apart from Lydia as she wouldn't trade her for anything, marrying that man had been a long time regret of her's. "Oh, well, that's…. That's good sweethearts." Said Natalie moments later.

"So if its not that, then what is it?" Wondered the Sheriff.

Looks were had between the two teens and Kira gave his hand a squeeze in silent support along with a nod. Nodding in return, Scott looked to the two adults. "I asked for you two here cause of the help you've been giving me and the Pack. Or, more specifically, the lack of help."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked the Sheriff while Natalie wondered the same.

As she thought plenty of help was being provided thank you very mnuch! Kira stepped forward. "What he means is that while you are kind of helpful in some cases, you aren't helpful in others." She told the man and making him frown.

"Is this cause of what happened during the situation with the Chimeras? Cause you know I had to do something."

Both teens frowned at him for that one. "No, but its part of it. And what you could have done was help us instead of relying on what you know." Answered Kira before Scott could in slight annoyance.

"And Mrs. Martin, claiming the school is a safe zone doesn't help anything. Matter of fact, the way I see it, it lets you live in denial and that's not healthy and could get you killed. So long as there is a threat to this town, one way or another, the school's gonna get attacked for whatever reason." Added in Scott and making the woman frown as well as she didn't like what he was saying as it was pretty damned true.

"So what, you two just want me to what, ignore my job?"

"If it helps save lives, then yes. Especially when it involves the Supernatural. That's our department and aside from Parrish, none of you are fully capable of handling a Supernatural threat like we're able too. I don't want to sound disrespectful Sheriff, but we can't afford for you to get in the way cause you feel its necessary to abide by the law. You've known about this kind of thing for awhile now but it still feels like to me that you're trying to be in denial about it." Answered Scott firmly.

Kira took it up from there. "And you being in denial or whatever doesn't help. Had the others not took it on themselves to save us from Kate in Mexico, we'd be dead right now if they had listened to you."

Noah frowned at that. "I was trying to do it the right way! An international incident coulda been caused and we were lucky it didn't happen after they went after you!"

"Sometimes… Sometimes you have to take a risk in order to save lives." Returned the girl and causing Scott to nod in agreement.

Scott sighed. "Look, all we're asking for is more co-operation from you two. I get why you didn't want us knowing about your dad, sir. But any information, no matter how uncomfortable, could always be vital when it comes to keeping this town safe. We need to work together and not against one another as I know you want this town to be safe just as much as I do."

"If that means putting the law to the side to accomplish it? Then… That's what has to happen. No matter how uncomfortable it makes you." Added in Kira.

The Sheriff stared at the two for several moments until he let out a breath. "And me?" Asked Natalie.

Scott looked to her for a moment. "Work on accepting things. Help others to accept it if they get exposed instead of allowing them to deny it. The more aware they and you are, the more likely you all are to have a chance to survive if they get attacked by something." A nod came from her.

And she knew she was going to have to do this as the last thing she wanted to indirectly be responsible for was someone's death because of her own inability to accept the Supernatural. "I don't like what's been said, but… For everyone's sake, I'll try."

He's the Sheriff after all, and a part of what he does is help protect the citizens of Beacon Hills. And this was just one more part of it. Even if it did bother him that he was being asked to basically ignore the law when it came to certain things. "Thank you, both of you."

The adults left shortly afterwards, leaving the two teens to fall on to the couch with heavy sighs. Kira molded against him and her presence helped soothe the young Alpha. "Man, I'm glad that go too horribly." Muttered Scott with a sigh.

Kira looked up at him for a moment. "So am I. You're an amazing leader when you want to be, baby. And had that been handled any other way, it probably would have gotten bad. But it didn't, cause you showed what a good leader you can be when it comes to speaking with others. A leader I love so much."

He smiled down at her and she reached up with a smile of her own to kiss him. Feeling grateful even months later that she didn't have to stay with the Skinwalkers after they realized that with the defeat of the Dread Doctors, the rage the Kitsune had was gone. Thus allowing for Kira to have balance again. Getting into his lap, the two continued to make out and just being with one another with their foreheads pressing against the other's for a good while. Content in just that alone and continually grateful to have moments like these with one another.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed! Woulda had this out sooner but Pokemon Moon and being tired has had me a bit occupied lately. Not to mention working morning shifts Monday through Friday last week. Which is another reason I haven't done a lot like I usually do. R and R!**


End file.
